<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Seven by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633526">Mr. Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken'>WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We either make it, or break it. [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, just read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jisung, numbers have personalities.</p>
<p>Minho reminds him of the number seven.</p>
<p>He finds out that it’s not something ‘normal’ and tries to explain to his boyfriend that Chan being a nine isn’t to be interpreted as a threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We either make it, or break it. [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or;<br/>I remembered that numbers having personalities isn't something common even though it has always been normal to me. I only even talked about seeing numbers that way at around the age of 22 because it isn't something that really comes up in conversation. I don't even remember how me and my family got to the subject.</p>
<p>I don't know if this is going to make sense, but I literally can spend half a day explaining how it all works in my brain but this is supposed to just be something quick and short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’You know, you are number seven,’’</p>
<p>Jisung doesn’t mean a whole lot with it. It’s more a realisation for himself as he picks up a new comic from the pile sitting on the floor next to him, but it seems like he has said it loud enough for his boyfriend laying on the bed behind him to hear.</p>
<p>The bedsheets rustle behind him, the mattress his back is leaning against warping a little, ‘’…what?,’’ </p>
<p>The younger is wrapped up in admiring the first page of fully-coloured drawings and forgets to elaborate until arms sneak around his neck and the other hooks his chin over Jisung’s shoulder. It can’t possibly be very comfortable for Minho because he’s still laying on his stomach. Jisung imagines his neck isn’t very happy.</p>
<p>Minho seems not to care as he presses tiny kisses to Jisung’s skin.</p>
<p>‘’Just seven. You are a seven, like how Chan is <i>such</i> a nine,’’ Jisung mutters with a little smile as he flips another page.</p>
<p>He expects a hum, maybe a laugh and possibly a thanks – because the number seven is really nice and kind and calm and Jisung’s absolute favourite to come across – but all he gets is a long stretch of silence. </p>
<p>‘’Are you roasting me right now?,’’ Minho finally huffs right in his ear, a lot more upset than Jisung could’ve seen coming. The arms disappear and gone is the other’s warmth, ‘’I get it, Chan is hot but do you really need to shove that in your boyfriend’s face?,’’ </p>
<p>Jisung perks up from where he’s sitting on the floor and turns around, confused to see Minho sitting on his knees on the bed and staring down at him, clearly not all that amused. <br/>‘’What? Seven is a good number? Why do you take it as an offense? And what does Chan being hot have to do with it?,’’</p>
<p>Minho looks confused now and maybe a little worried, ‘’You are being a little weird right now…,’’</p>
<p>There’s nothing weird about Jisung, but he fails to understand why Minho doesn’t get what he means.</p>
<p>‘’You aren’t talking about looks or something?,’’ Minho asks after a couple of minutes of staring in each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>Jisung’s head tilts, ‘’No? Why would you think that? </p>
<p>‘’Oh, okay,’’ Minho deflates a little and seems really relieved but somewhat hesitant as well, ‘’So what did you mean then?,’’</p>
<p>‘’I meant it as personality traits,’’ Jisung comments with a shrug, picking the comic back up, ‘’You are a seven,’’</p>
<p>Jisung smiles but Minho raises a single brow, something he does when he’s a little ticked off. It is <i>very</i> confusing and Jisung backtracks his words to try and see if he has somehow said something offensive.</p>
<p>‘’So you are saying that my personality scores a seven? That’s a little unsatisfactory,’’</p>
<p>‘’Oh my god, hyung, that’s not what I’m saying,’’ Jisung whines back, getting a little frustrated himself that Minho doesn’t understand.</p>
<p>Minho gives him a look that clearly implies that he is really struggling. Jisung knows that it is probably partially because the older is always really happy and smug about the fact that he can read Jisung like an open book. Or so he likes to claim, mostly to make Jisung flustered or to rile him up.</p>
<p>The younger turns back again with a sigh and leans his head back against the bed. His neck is bend in a way that is surprisingly nice after having been hunched over comics all afternoon. </p>
<p>‘’Okay, so, what I really mean is that you and the number seven have similar traits. As in, personality-wise. Just like how Hyunjin was a five when we used to fight, because he’s a little bit over the top and bitchy sometimes. Funnily enough, it makes him your immature protégé. Or more like; he follows you around even though you might not really notice it. Now he's a little bit more like a six, but still holds some same traits as a five,’’</p>
<p>Minho moves again, this time hoovering over Jisung and he looks funny upside-down. He still looks beautiful but Jisung doesn’t have a lot of time to get lost in it because he is trying to <i>explain</i> and the older looks even more confused now.</p>
<p>‘’Chan is the number nine because they are about the same as the number seven, but a lot more in the background, like some sort of caretaker slash parental figure for the other numbers. You hear him and you see him, but they rarely take centre-stage when the other numbers are around. That’s actually number five’s job,’’</p>
<p>Now that Jisung is actively thinking about it…</p>
<p>‘’And Seungmin is number four, or three. Those two are so similar I subconsciously switch them up sometimes. Although Seungmin’s a little bit more like five when he jokes around. Felix is a bit difficult. I’d say he’s a two, which makes him your younger sibling. Of course, the number two is the cuddly and way softer one of the two,’’</p>
<p>He smiles thinking about it.</p>
<p>‘’Jeongin is almost impossible… When I think of him I don’t think he has the same vibe as any of the numbers. Maybe he’s a double-digit one, or he’s a ten. I don’t know number ten’s personality though,’’</p>
<p>Minho stops his rambling with a pat to his head, preventing him from going down the rabbit hole and go through their whole group of friends and other acquaintances and assign them a number. </p>
<p>‘’That’s… a really interesting way of seeing numbers. Did make that up just now or…?,’’ Minho asks, shuffling closer on his knees and still staring down at Jisung.</p>
<p>The younger sees some curiosity there now that he’s closer, but no understanding.</p>
<p>‘’You mean numbers don’t have personalities and connections for you?,’’ Jisung asks.</p>
<p>Fingers now run through the younger’s hair, pushing the bangs out of his face rather roughly but affectionate nonetheless, ‘’No. To me numbers are just numbers. I think it’s just you sweetheart and somehow, I’m not very surprised,’’ </p>
<p>Minho chuckles, smiling rather fondly right after.</p>
<p>‘’Oh,’’ Jisung deadpans and now <i>he</i> feels confused, ‘’Oh okay… cool?,’’</p>
<p>Jisung has never stopped to think about why he sees numbers that way, which also means he has never really thought about whether that is weird or not. It has just always been that way and he has never considered it being strange. It’s not like he feels crazy now, but it is definitely an eye-opener.</p>
<p> Anyways, the older seems too lost in pushing Jisung’s hair around and watch it flop back where it came from so he thinks that that’s the end of it, that he will be left thinking about this for the rest of the day and possibly late at night. However, as he is about to attempt to read again, the comic gets pulled out of his hands and thrown somewhere, Minho slipping off his bed and next to Jisung on the floor.</p>
<p>‘’Do all numbers have a personality?,’’ the older asks as he takes Jisung’s hand in his.</p>
<p>Minho seems intrigued now, so much so that Jisung feels like he is trying to read his mind. Honestly, Jisung doesn’t know whether he wants to continue this conversation because the more he thinks about it, the more unsure he gets of how okay he is with being this way.</p>
<p>And maybe he is a little scared that Minho is going to say he’s crazy now, that he’s weird and that this time it won’t be a light-hearted joke. </p>
<p>But then again, Minho is a <i>seven</i> so it will be fine.</p>
<p>‘’All of them do have a general vibe, no matter how big the number, but only about a handful have actual personality types. Those under the ten are the most profound,’’</p>
<p>Minho hums, leaning his head back against the bed as he looks at Jisung, ‘’Do you have any clue how that happened? Maybe some educational show you’ve seen as a little kid involving living numbers?,’’</p>
<p>Jisung shakes his head, ‘’They have always been that way? I remember learning how to write numbers and I had an immediate dislike for the number five because I just… knew that they were a little mean? And I was a really shy and insecure kid so, yeah,’’</p>
<p>Jisung could go on and on for ages, laying down all the little details and relations between the different numbers but he thinks that maybe it has been enough for today. Minho is looking equally lost in thought as amused.</p>
<p>The younger decides to end it how it started.</p>
<p>‘’So when I say that you are most like the number seven, I mean to say that you are overall a calm person, very kind and open-minded and quick to help, but by no means a pushover. You have your wacky moments of course, but just like the number seven, I feel the most at ease around you,’’</p>
<p>Jisung isn’t a stranger to spouting sentimental stuff like that – he has said way sappier shit before – but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feels his face heath up the tiniest bit when Minho’s eyes grow wider. A tell-tale sign he’s a little thrown off-guard, possibly bordering flustered.</p>
<p>But in true Minho-fashion, he recovers quickly and rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>‘’So corny,’’ Minho groans like he’s very displeased but there is a shy smile on his lips, one that also means tiny sparkles in his eyes.</p>
<p>Jisung is about to pretend he’s annoyed but Minho pulls his hand before he can, the younger almost flopping to the side and into Minho’s lap. He manages to stop himself but he ends up halfway there anyways, staring up at the older.</p>
<p>‘’But also very cute,’’ Minho mumbles before leaning down and giving the younger a small peck.</p>
<p>Jisung likes to pretend he doesn’t appreciate getting called cute, but he knows it is useless because he flushes and Minho laughs, peppering his face with soft kisses until Jisung is a giggly mess.</p>
<p>The conversation gets forgotten pretty quickly after that, but that apparently doesn’t stop Minho from calling Hyunjin ‘Mr. Five’ whenever he’s trying to pick a fight.</p>
<p>(Because obviously Hyunjin doesn’t get the joke and if there is something Minho likes doing, it is making Hyunjin confused)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the numbers 3 and 4 really are tricky. Sometimes the number 7 gets mixed up in there as well. I clearly remember that when doing math in high school I would sometimes have to write down like 73 and I would write 47 or 74 while telling myself that I need a seven and then a three. </p>
<p>It was always only those numbers and I always caught it immediately - see it happening and knowing it isn't right was always funny though - so it never hindered me.</p>
<p>I was and am inapt in math for whole different reasons xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>